This invention relates to crawfish harvesters and more particularly to the use of a flat bottom boat powered by an electric motor or by hydraulic driven spiked wheels, by water under pressure or other suitable means.
Heretofore crawfish have been harvested by the use of traps which trap the crawfish. The traps are then gathered manually and the crawfish are deposited into a boat by persons walking in the water beside the boat or by picking up the traps while on the boat. Such boats have been driven by spiked wheels. The process, however, is not useful in very shallow water because the boat may get stuck and require undue time to release. The above process is very time consuming and requires considerable manual labor for lifting and dumping the traps. Also, substantial effort is required to move from one pond to another, sometimes damaging the levee.
One labor saving device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,830 by which crawfish may be harvested from a pond by mechanical means.